


The Dokis under arrest

by DerBlob5



Category: Yuriships, doki doki literature club
Genre: Arrested, Burn! BURN!!!, Doki Doki Literature Club! References, F/F, Funny, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Inspired by Doki Doki Literature Club!, MC as Policeofficer, OC, Sayori the cinnamon Bun, Tags Are Hard, Tsundere, Yuri, ddlc - Freeform, ships, under arrest, what if ?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-28 02:23:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16232270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DerBlob5/pseuds/DerBlob5
Summary: The four members of the Literature Club are under arrest..... but why ?





	The Dokis under arrest

**Author's Note:**

> Before the story begins, I just want to tell you guys that my English is not so great because I'm from Germany.  
> The four girls are questioned in different times so they're not in the same room. I gave them a last name too, and I'm not gonna always write Natsuki says or the policeman asks etc. I'm just going to put letters for the names:  
>                N=Natsuki  
> Y=Yuri  
> M=Monika  
> S=Sayori  
> P=Policeman
> 
> It has slight of YurixNatsuki if you can see it  
> I hope you'll like the story

The story begins at a hot summer day at a police station in Japanese (I think that's where the gameplay takes place).

P: *Cough* So Misses....  
M: Salvato  
P: Misses Salvato I think you know Why you're Here.

-  
S: Is it Because I drank from Natsukis Shake ?!  
Or because I took a spoon without asking ?! I'm soooo sorry ! I didn't want that, I swear ! Or is it because I-  
P: Woah hang in there! That's definitely not the case!  
S: Is it about-

-  
Y: ...the accident?  
P: Accident ? Well I don't know. Maybe it was purpose !  
Y: I-I don't think it was on purpose...  
P: Well to find it out you have to tell me what happened.

-  
N: What happened ? Pff, I can tell you one thing Officer. The edgy wannabe is guilty !  
P: Edgy wannabe?  
N: Ugh... really ?! You don't know what I'm talking about ? Ooorrr~ you just can't admit it. Don't worry it's gonna be a secret!  
P: W-What Misses Odayaka I don't know what you're Talking about !  
N: Shhh... sure you don't~ *wink wink*

                                        -  
M: Should I start from The beginning ?  
P: Yes that would be appropriate  
M: Ok... It all began today after school. We were all in our club.

-  
P: What Club ?  
S: Oh it's a Literature Club ! Monika is The leader, she's doing a Great Job ! I'm the Vice President but I don't really know why I-I mean I'm can't do anything and... and  
P: Oh God ! Are you okay miss ? Don't cry! Ah here a candy !  
S: Uhh it's red and blue ?! Wow thanks Officer !

-  
M: Well we have a Literature Club ! I'm the leader, Natsuki and Yuri are members, Sayori is the Vice President and she's doing a great job, but she doesn't think that she does...  
If she gets depressed you should give her a candy. Here take this candy from me, it can save your day !  
P: Thanks But I don't think I need it.

-  
P: Thank God I still had the candy !  
S: Mhm! It tastes so good !  
P: So do you think you can tell me the Story ?  
S: Yeah sure ! So- 

-  
N: So like I said we were in our club and we did our things like reading, doing our homework etc., the only problem was or still is that the club doesn't has an air conditioner  
P: So it was really hot ?  
N: You got it ! We were all pretty warm and then Yuri stood up and asked if she should make tea! I mean duhh ! It's sooo friggin hot and she doesn't has nothing better to do than making tea ! So dumb !

-  
Y: I asked if I should make tea and do you believe it ? Natsuki called me dumb ! I mean I just wanted to relax the mood but no the little ,,I know everything better" child needs to insult me !  
P: *writes down* Misses Odayaka and Misses Himawari are fighting quite often

-  
M: So after Natsuki and Yuri fought I suggested that we could all go to an ice cream store. They all found the idea great and agreed.  
Then we went to a Café.  
P: The ,,CherryBlossom Café" ?  
M: Yeah...

                                        -  
P: And what happened then ?  
Y: Well we all got our different ice cream sorts or shakes and then we sat down....  
P: And ? 

                                        -  
S: We just sat there and talked until one boy came and started to flirt with Monika !  Can you believe this ?!  
P: How did he look ?

                                        -  
M: Black hair and Blue eyes. He looked fine but I don't really want a boyfriend right now.  
P: So what did you do ?  
M: I said that I'm not interested but it seemed like that he didn't listen to what I said. His view changed to the direction from yuri.

                                         -  
N: This friggin douchebag then just looked at yuri ! I mean what's so special about Yuri ?! She's just kind of elegant....yeah I know she is clever.... nothing more !  
P: O-okay.... did he do something more ?  
N: Yeah he called one of his friends over. He said he had found some ,,playtoy" he could play with.

                                        -  
P: How did you react ?  
Y: I-I couldn't really think.... I was kind of scared and well how d-do I say this disgusted...  
P: Yeah I can understand and then ?

                                      -  
S: Before I could stand up we heard a known voice...

                                     -  
M: It was Natsuki's. She said that they should go frigg themselves. And that they should let her friends alone.

                                       -  
P: That was really nice of you Miss  
N: I-I mean it's not like I w-wanted to.... everyone would have done that  
P: I don't really know if everyone would but, what were their reaction ?

-  
Y: After N-Natsuki defended me (which was really nice) *she spoke very quiet*  
P: What was that ?  
Y:N-nothing ! So after that the boys glared angry or annoyed at Natsuki then looked at each other smirked and turned to us again.  
They said that bad girls should be punished and so they wanted to grab her but-

-  
S: But Monika slapped one of the boys like a real superhero ! 

                                          -  
P:You slapped him ?  
M: Hehe... Yeah I was just angry because they touched my friends  
P: And what did the boys do ?  
M: They looked really angry and then they called two other boys  
P: So it was Four vs Four, Right ?  
M: Yep

                                        -  
P: What did you guys did then ?  
S: Well Monika and Natsuki were standing in front of me and yuri like they wanted to protect us but that didn't work so well...  
P: What happened ?  
S: Two Boys grabbed each one arm from Monika and held her tight. I tried to help her but the third boy placed himself infront of me and didn't let me go to her.  
P: And the fourth ?  
S: The fourth one, or the most perverted one grabbed Natsuki.  
P: What about Misses Himawari ?

                                            -  
Y: I-I just didn't know what to do.... it happened so fast...  
P: Thats not a Problem. Every human being reacts differently. So what happened to the other girls ?  
Y: Sayori and Monika tried to free themself but as I looked to Natsuki I saw that the boy touched her in all different places and... a-and I just...  
P: You just ?  
Y: I snapped ! I don't know why but I was so angry....

                                         -  
N: After all that touching the next thing that happened, happened so fast... those gross hands weren't on my body anymore... they were away...  
P: Away ?  
N: The only thing I can remember hearing was ,,Take your f***ing hands off her" and that was it.

                                         -  
P: So she protected her ?  
S:Yeah I saw it ! Yuri got like some magical power and punched that boy so hard !  
P: And then ?  
S: After that we Heard a shout  
P: Did you saw who it was ?  
S: Yep ! It was my aunt Katherine. It looked like she worked there and saw or heard what happened.  
P: Did she stop the fight ?  
S: Yeah sure what did you think ? She said that the boys had house arrest.

                                            -  
P: And then?  
M: Well the Boys went away.... We thanked Sayoris aunt and had a fun afternoon! 

                                           -  
P: Wait Wait Wait ! That doesn't explain why half of the area of our park burned down !  
S: Oh yeah... Hehe.... we wanted to celebrate a bit and bought fireworks.... and it got kinda wrong.. hehe... sorry

                                          -  
All girls were called to one room to hear the answer from the officer 

P: Because it wasn't on purpose and you guys had a bad day... You all will not get arrested but all of you need to give hurt money in value of 8850Yen (that's ca. 75 US Dollar) and it's gonna get written in your crime files.  
Have a pleasant day and please try not to burn the whole park down again.  
S: Half of the Park !  
M:Shhh ! Yeah thanks officer Goodbye !

                                         -  
The four girls were going home together.

N: Thanks Yuri....  
Y: For What ?  
N: You know for kind of saving my *ss back there....  
Y: Y-you're w-welcome.....  
S: Man even if everything went fine today and we had a lot of fun there's still gonna something in our crime files....  
N: Yeah that sucks...  
M: Don't worry guys I don't that there's going to be something in your crime files !  
Y: How can you be so sure ?  
M: believe Yuri ! Just Believe....

At the police station 

P2 (Policeman 2): Hey Mc don't forget to fill out the crime files of the four girls.  
P: Don't worry ! I'm right on it ! ......  
....Wait a moment where are the files ?!  
P2: What is it ?  
P: It looks like they got deleted !

 

Monika looks at the Camera and Winks 

End

I hope you enjoyed the story ! It took me a while so please leave a like ! And you can ask me if you want another story about them and what theme it should be !


End file.
